Hope and Love Are Forever
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Gaston and Lissa have been through so much together as siblings, and even though they lead very different lives, they are still close. Little snippets of the daily lives of Gaston, Lissa, Belle, and their families as they ride the great adventure of life! LOTS of GastonXSarah RobertXLissa some AdamXBelle


**Hey, everybody! A new BATB fic, yay! I don't own BATB or the original characters.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who read and stuck with me through Learning You Were Wrong Parts 1 & 2! It blessed me a lot, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Well, here is a continuation of sorts for that. Lots of GastonXSarah, RobertXLissa, and some AdamXBelle-though I'm not sure how much of them. Hope you enjoy! Please, please review!**

**Okay, I got inspired for this by a cute little family scene in _Little House on the Prairie Season 1 episode Founder's Day. _The title reminded me of Gaston, and I thought, 'what if his children viewed him that way'? **

* * *

_Gaston and Sarah have been married for ten years._

* * *

"Mama?" 6, almost 7-year-old Allyson spoke up, tugging on her momma's apron.

"Yes, Allie?" Sarah turned to her little daughter, who was the spitting image of her papa, with gray eyes and jet black locks.

"Is Papa the strongest man in the world?" Allyson asked curiously.

"Of course he is!" 9-year-old Luke answered. "There's no man in town half as manly." He flexed his muscles. His dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes resembled his mother, save Sarah's golden hair.

"Well, is he?" Allyson persisted.

"No, dear." Sarah giggled fondly, patting her little girl's head. "But he _is _strong. I wonder sometimes where he gets his energy."

"Because he eats five dozen eggs every morning." 4-year-old Joshua explained. "Momma, when will I be big enough to eat that many eggs? I want to grow up to be as strong and large as Papa!" He bounced up and down. He had his father's dark hair but his mother's irresistible blue eyes.

"When you're a little older." Sarah said, with a warm smile.

"That's what everybody always says." Joshua grumbled, puffing out his lip. "I bet Papa will let me!"

"Mmm-hmm. We'll see about that." Sarah corrected him as she went back to stirring the stew on the oven.

"Papa's home!" Luke exclaimed from the front window.

"Oh, goodie!" Allyson clapped her hands.

"I'm gonna ask him." Joshua said.

Gaston slowly opened the front door with a heavy sigh, and set aside his rifle and his hunting coat and hat. Mmm, dinner smelled wonderful, but he was too tired to chew. It had been a very long day in town, fighting crime, hunting in the woods and scouting for trouble, then helping Lefou do some repair work at the tavern-which had turned out to be more problematic than they'd planned with all the mishaps that occurred, including a stray beam brutally bruising his shoulder!

"Papa! Papa!" A small army of happy little voices echoed off the walls. Gaston gave a feeble smile, but he could barely keep his eyes open. The children rushed at him. Joshua hugged his leg while Allyson eagerly reached out her arms for him to pick her up. How could he refuse?

"Hey, there's my happy brood." He said, as cheerfully as he could muster. His legs felt like melted butter and he could barely comprehend what they were saying.

"Did you have fun, Papa?" Allyson asked.

"No." Gaston shook his head.

"Papa, can I eat eggs like you now? I'm four-years-old now! I'm a big boy. I want to be a barge like you." Joshua pleaded, standing tall with his hands on his hips. Sarah had to laugh at her son's adorable misinterpretation of his daddy's 'fine qualities'.

"You still have a ways to go." Gaston teased, patting his head. Sarah walked, rather _waddled _into the living room six months full with child, smiling warmly at her little family, with the children climbing all over their daddy. But she could see that Gaston looked beyond exhausted.

"Hello, Sweetheart." She said sweetly, making her way over to him.

"Mph." Gaston tried to smile and take in her exceptional beauty that she always had when she was carrying one of his children, but he could barely focus right now. He was so bushed.

"Are you all right?" Sarah asked with concern, placing her hands on his chest.

"Just a little tired." Gaston whispered.

"All right, loves." Sarah said to her kids. "Papa's back now, but he needs a little space. Go and set the supper table for me, please." She said with her hands on her widened hips. The two younger ones grumbled, but Luke obeyed without complaint. Sarah rubbed Gaston's shoulders. "Long day, dear?"

"_Ohhh..." _Gaston hung his head, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was dead sore. He'd been riding and doing handiwork _all day. _

"Supper will be ready in a few moments."

"Oh, no, no. Thank you, darling." Gaston said. He lightly kissed her lips and gently rubbed her large stomach, then trudged toward the bedroom. "I had a late lunch, and I'm not very hungry." He sagged down on the bed, lazily trying to remove the straps to his suspenders. "I'm just gonna lie down...for...a moment."

"All right." Sarah said with her arms crossed. She returned to the dining table and helped her children put the food on. "Thank you, my sweets." She praised them. "You may sit down now. Dear? Would you at least like some coffee?" Sarah called. She got no response. "Shh." She told the children. They all headed to the master bedroom, and peeked inside. Gaston was all sprawled out on his back on the mattress, boots, and all. His breathing was even and he was snoring hard. Sarah shook her head, laughing. _Oh, that man. "Come on." _She shooed the children away. Luke closed the door.

"Strongest man in the world is asleep!" Sarah exclaimed. They all laughed.

* * *

**So? How do you like it so far?**

**Oh, did _anyone _notice the names of their children, that I gave them a Luke and 'Josh'? **


End file.
